1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to technology that transmits data between virtual desktops, and more particularly to technology that transmits data at high speed according to the destination of the data when transmitting the data between virtual desktops.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtualization technology is technology that drives a plurality of virtual desktops inside the same host server based on a hypervisor, such as VMware, Xen, or KVM. Virtualization technology has been actively researched because it has advantages in terms of the maximization of use of resources, a reduction in maintenance and management cost, etc.
The hypervisor refers to a logical platform that is intended to simultaneously execute a plurality of operating systems on a host computer.
In a virtualization environment, a single actual device is shared by a plurality of virtual desktops, and thus the intermediation of a hypervisor is required. However, a reduction in performance occurs due to the intermediation of the hypervisor, and thus Direct Access IO was proposed in order to overcome such a reduction.
However, upon direct access input/output, problems regarding a memory area problem, full virtualization support, device sharing, etc. may occur. In order to overcome these problems, Single Root IO Virtualization (SR-IOV) was proposed. SR-IOV can support device sharing functionality upon direct access input/output in terms of hardware, and can divide a single device into a plurality of virtual devices and assign the virtual devices to virtual desktops.
A virtual switch (a software router) attracts attention because it can achieve a reduction in cost, flexibility for application to various platforms, the ease of maintenance and management, etc. compared to a conventional hardware router. A software router is configured in a structure in which an operating system is installed on hardware and the software router operates on the operating system. Representative software routers include Click that enables the dynamic change of a module and thus allows a router to be flexibly and freely set, OpenFlow that separates the control of data and the control of routing and thus enables more flexible and dynamic flow table management, and XORP that can support a plurality of unicast and multicast routing protocols.
An OpenFlow controller issues a command to a switch, and the switch performs processing, such as the transmission of a packet to a destination, the modification of a packet, the discarding of a packet, etc., in response to the command. Generally, an OpenFlow switch is constructed by adding an OpenFlow protocol to an L2 switch as firmware, and a controller is implemented as software. Using the OpenFlow protocol, the controller transfers a forwarding method for a packet, a VLAN priority value, or the like to the switch so that it can be processed, and the switch queries the controller about failure information and a packet without a previously registered flow entry, receives results and then performs processing.
Since virtual desktop technology enables access and use anywhere and at any time, it facilitates access and use, and also facilitates the generation and management of servers in which various operating systems and applications have been installed. A demand for constructing a system, in which a plurality of servers operates, using virtual desktop servers and using the virtual desktop servers in conjunction with each other by the use of the above advantages is increasing.
However, unless the transmission of data between servers constituting virtual desktops is distinguished as the transmission of data between virtual desktops operating inside the same server or the transmission of data to the outside of a host server, the waste in which the transmission of data between virtual desktops repeatedly reenters a network physical switch and transmission delay occur. In particular, in the case of a video conference system or a multi-view image processing system that exchanges high-quality images, the amounts of data transmission vary depending on the roles of individual servers, such as a data input/output processing server, an image processing server, an image compression server, etc., and cases where data transmission is performed between servers more frequently occur than cases where data is directly provided to a user.
However, the conventional technologies do not suggest or imply technology that distinguishes between the transmission of data inside a host server and the transmission of data to the outside of a host server.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2015-0039377 discloses a configuration that generates a composite address by mapping memory space that is used within a virtualization environment. In particular, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2015-0039377 discloses technology that is capable of setting a virtual access area using a composite address and managing access to an apparatus.
However, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2015-0039377 does not disclose technology that is capable of determining whether the transmission of data is transmission inside a host server or transmission to the outside of a host server using a composite address.
Therefore, since virtualization-based technologies have emerged recently and there is a tendency for fast data processing to be required, there is a need for technology that determines whether the transmission of data is transmission inside a host server or transmission to the outside of a host server within a virtualization environment.